un amour qui tue
by fan2jess
Summary: un homme est retrouvé assassiné sur la plage. Steve tombe amoureux de la principale suspecte.


****

Un amour qui tue…..

SCène1: Dans une crique. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années est en train de pêcher. Il est seul et tout est calme. Il sifflote. Soudain, son regard est attiré par quelque chose, une espèce de masse informe qui arrive sur le rivage. Il plisse les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce que c'est. Au fut et à mesure, il comprend qu'il s'agit d'un corps.

Homme: Ho ban sang, c'est pas vrai…Dire que je croyais passer une journée tranquille…

Il saisit son téléphone.

Homme: Allo? Je viens de trouver un cadavre…

Scène 1 Bis: Plusieurs voitures de police sont sur les lieux. Amanda observe le corps. Steve et Meghan sont là également.

Amanda: Je ne vous surprendrais pas en vous disant qu'il s'est noyé…

Meghan: tu as fait combien d'années d'études pour en arriver là Amanda?

Amanda sourit…

Steve: On sait qui c'est?

Meghan: il s'agirait d'un certain Norman, Thomas Norman, un avocat. On avait signalé sa disparition et il a été identifié par la femme qui est là bas, sa secrétaire, Janice heu….(elle regarde ses notes) Janice Carter.

Steve(en regardant Janice): tu l'as interrogée.?

Meghan (amusée): naaan…je ne voulais surtout pas te priver de ce plaisir, Steve…elle est plutôt mignonne, non?

Steve: je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire…

Meghan: vraiment?

Steve: Oui hum bon…je vais lui poser quelques questions…

Meghan et Amanda sourient.

Steve s'approche de Janice. C'est une très jolie femme de 35 ans environ. Blonde, très féminine. Elle semble assez marquée par ce qu'elle vient de découvrir.

Steve: Mademoiselle Carter?

Janice: oui…

Steve: Je suis l'insepcteur Steve Sloan de la criminelle.

Janice: la criminelle? Mais…monsieur Norman s'est noyé non?

Steve: oui mais c'est la procédure mademoiselle. C'est peut-être un suicide, un accident, peut-être aussi un meurtre.

Janice: Un…meurtre?…Ho mon Dieu….elle fond en larmes. Steve est gêné de sa réaction. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse de cette manière. Elle semble très ébranlée par tout cela;

Steve: Écoutez, je suis désolé, mademoiselle Carter.

Janice: appelez moi Janice.

Steve: très bien…janice, vous connaissiez bien Thomas Norman?

Janice: en fait…je le connaissais par cœur….Vous savez , une secrétaire sait beaucoup de choses.

Steve sourit (arfhhhh le fameux sourire de Steve)

Janice: Inspecteur?

Steve: Steve…

Janice: Steve…voulez vous me raccompagner chez moi, je ne me sens pas très bien…

Steve: ho…oui bien sûr je comprend…Je vais vous ramener…

Meghan et Amanda qui ont assisté à la scène de loin lui font un petit sourire narquois et ironique.

En passant devant elles, Steve leur demande à mi voix: quoi?

Meghan (toujours ironique): rien….bonne soirée, Steve….

Steve s'éloigne en compagnie de Janice.

Scène 2 Steve arrête sa voiture devant une belle maison.

Janice: je vous remercie de m'avoir ramenée. C'est une journée que je n'oublierais pas de sitôt.

Steve: je comprends. Ca ne doit pas être évident de trouver le cadavre de son patron…

Janice: c'est vrai….mais…en fait, je parlais du fait de vous avoir rencontré.

Steve est très surpris par cette déclaration mais en est très heureux.

Steve: alors dans ce cas, je dois vous avouer que je n'oublierais pas non plus cette journée…

Ils s'embrassent.

Steve: vous êtes toujours aussi directe?

Janice: comment est ce que je dois prendre ça?

Steve: ho plutôt bien. Croyez moi, je suis tout à fait ravi que vous ayez été directe…

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau.

Scène 3: Mark, Steve, Jesse, Amanda et Meghan sont à table chez Mark.

Mark: Alors, du nouveau en ce qui concerne cet homme que l'on a retrouvé sur la plage?

Meghan: tant que l'autopsie ne sera pas terminée on n'en saura pas plus. Mais ce type avait plus d'ennemis que n'importe qui à Los angeles, alors le fait qu'il soit mort en arrange plus d'un. C'était un avocat véreux et un sale type; Sa secrétaire devait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec lui. Mais je suppose qu'elle a du te raconter tout ça n'est ce pas Steve?

Steve: oui, on en a un peu parlé. Effectivement, c'était un type assez peu recommandable.

Meghan: ça je le savais déjà. Tu n'as rien appris de plus?

Steve: Écoute, je n'étais pas là pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire…

Amanda (ironique): ha bon et pourquoi étais tu là alors?

Steve: est ce que j'ai le droit à une vie privée?

Amanda et Jesse rient. Mais Meghan reprend:

Meghan: le fait que tu aies une vie privée t'empêche de faire ton travail correctement?

Steve: je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu veux dire?

Meghan: Janice fait partie des suspects Steve et tu le sais bien.

Steve: des suspects de quoi? On n'est même pas encore certains qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre…

Jesse; tu dois quand même bien savoir si…elle aurait eu un mobile par exemple?

Steve; tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Jesse?

Jesse: d'accord. Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler de toutes façons…

Meghan: je suis désolée mais je ne te trouve pas très professionnel là…elle devrait être interrogée et tu le sais…

Steve se lève et quitte la pièce, très agacé.

Meghan comprend qu'elle est allée un peu loin.

Meghan: Excusez moi.

Elle se lève et sort à son tour.

Elle retrouve Steve sur la terrasse:

Meghan: tu es dur, la cuisine de ton père n'est pas mauvaise au point de quitter la table….

Steve ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Meghan: ha…tu as souris…c'est que tu n'as pas encore l'intention de me tuer…je suis sauvée…

Steve (avec son petit sourire légendaire): pour cette fois en tous cas oui….

Scène 4: Au BBQ Bobs. Janice est là en compagnie de Steve. Ils sont assis à une table tous les deux et discutent tranquillement. Jesse passe près d'eux avec un petit sourire..

Jesse: est ce que tout se passe comme vous le voulez?

Steve (d'un air de dire « laisses nous tranquille« ): oui, Jesse tout va bien…

Jesse reste là comme si il attendait quelque chose. En réalité, il aimerait bien connaître Janice un peu plus.

Steve: Merci Jesse…

Il attend que le jeune homme s'en aille en le regardant d'un air insistant. C'est alors qu'arrivent Amanda, Mark et Meghan. Ils s'approchent de la table. Comprenant que son tête à tête avec Janice est terminé, Steve lève les yeux au ciel.

Mark: bonjour, (en serrant la main de Janice) ho vous devez être Janice. Enchanté mademoiselle…

Janice (en souriant): bonjour.

Steve (d'un air dépité): Janice, je te présente mon père Mark Sloan, et voici Amanda Bentley et Meghan Walsh, mon équipière. Et tu connais déjà Jesse.

Le groupe s'installe à la table au grand dam de Steve. Janice pour sa part, a l'air plutôt amusée de la situation.

Jesse: ça doit être terrible ce que vous avez vécu. Votre patron s'est fait assassiner….

Steve: je te rappelle Jesse, qu'on ignore totalement s'il s'agit d'un meurtre. Il s'est peut-être simplement suicidé;

Meghan: oui mais c'est un suicide qui arrange beaucoup de monde et moi, ce genre de situation me rend assez dubitative. Et toi aussi d'habitude…

Steve: je regrette mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de tirer des conclusions hâtives Meghan.

Janice: Vous savez, ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'agisse d'un meurtre.

Meghan: Vraiment? Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous rendre si sûre de vous?

Janice: Intuition féminine.

Meghan: au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis une femme aussi et mon intuition est assez différente de la votre.

Janice: Sans vouloir vous vexer, Morgane, ce n'est pas la seule chose qui nous différencie.

Meghan: Sans vouloir vous vexer, permettez moi de m'en féliciter. Et je m'appelle Meghan, pas Morgane, mais vous le savez très bien…

Le ton commence à monter entre les deux femmes et les autres convives de la table s'inquiètent un peu de la tournure que prend cette conversation. Jesse tente de ramener un peu de calme.

Jesse: en tous cas, je suis ravi de vous connaître Janice…Steve ne nous présente pas très souvent ses amies…enfin, je ne veux pas dire par là qu'il n'a pas souvent de copine, quoique ce n'est pas non plus un homme à femmes, loin de là, il est très sérieux hein, je vous assure….(il s'embourbe dans son discours..)

Steve: Jesse?

Jesse: heu oui?

Steve: laisse tomber tu veux…

Jesse: oui, je crois que ça vaut mieux.

Steve: je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'en aille. Nous avions terminé de toutes façons.

Meghan: moi je n'avais pas tout à fait terminé….As tu dis à Janice qu'elle devait passer au commissariat pour être interrogée par nos services, et en l'occurrence par moi et Robertson puisque nous nous occupons de cette affaire.

Janice: quoi?

Meghan: Oui…nous voudrions savoir ce que vous faisiez le soir où thomas Norman est mort par exemple.

Steve: Ca suffit Meghan, arrête ça.

Meghan: je regrette Steve, mais ça, c'est mon boulot.

Steve et Janice s'en vont…

Mark: vous y êtes allée un peu fort Meghan. Pourquoi l'avez vous accablée de cette manière?

Meghan: parce que je suis persuadée que Norman ne s'est pas suicidé, et qu'elle pourrait nous apprendre des choses.

Jesse: je crois que tu devrais éviter de la prendre de front comme tu le fais.

Amanda: je le crois aussi.

Meghan: c'est vrai…mais…elle m'énerve. Et je suis sûre qu'elle a quelque chose à cacher…

Amanda (malicieusement): intuition féminine?.

Meghan (souriant): C'est ça… Intuition féminine…

Scène 5 : C'est le soir. Quelques heures plus tard. Il n'y a plus personne au BBQ bob's. Meghan et Jesse sont seuls. Jesse est derrière le comptoir, il termine de ranger. Meghan est assise au bar.

Jesse: Tu n'y est pas allée de main morte avec cette Janice. Steve pourrait t'en vouloir pour ça…

Meghan: Je le sais bien.

Jesse: Pourquoi est ce que tu réagis comme ça?

Meghan: Comme quoi?

Jesse: on dirait que…

Meghan: que quoi?

Jesse: hé bien…Tu agis comme si tu étais jalouse.

Meghan le regarde surprise…

Jesse: est ce que c'est le cas?

Meghan: Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?

Jesse: c'est vrai. Après tout, vous passez vos journées ensemble. Peut-être que…tes sentiments ont évolués et…

Meghan lui coupe parole avec force: Jesse, je t'aime. Il n'y a rien entre Steve et moi. Rien de ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi en tous cas. Mais…c'est mon meilleur ami et je suis certaine que cette fille lui ment. Il a l'air d'être sincèrement amoureux d'elle et…je crois qu'elle se sert de lui. Et j'ai du mal à accepter ça c'est tout. Comment est ce que tu as pu penser une chose pareille?

Elle l'embrasse.

Jesse: si tu es certaine qu'elle a quelque chose à cacher…on pourrait peut-être…

Meghan: quoi?

Jesse: non, c'est une idée stupide…

Meghan: quelle idée?

Jesse: et bien…je me disais…Janice et Steve ont dit tout à l'heure qu'ils partaient passer deux jours à Carmel. Donc elle n'est pas chez elle…

Meghan: Jesse…non;..on ne peut pas faire ça.

Jesse: oui je sais, il faudrait un mandat enfin ce genre de chose…

Meghan: oui, c'est ça….ce genre de chose. .

Jesse: oui, c'est complètement stupide.

Meghan: complètement stupide….

Ils se regardent et, en même temps, se lèvent et se dirigent précipitamment vers la porte.

Jesse: ta voiture ou la mienne?

Meghan lui jette des clés qu'il attrape au vol…

Ils sortent.

Ils arrivent devant la maison de Janice. Tout est éteint.

Jesse: elle n'est pas là. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Meghan: pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression de faire une grosse bêtise.

Jesse: sans doute parce que tu t'apprêtes à en faire une…

Meghan: très drôle…

Ils regardent dans les pots de fleurs devant la porte, puis sous le tapis d'entrée. Ils y trouvent une clé.

Meghan: elle est encore plus stupide que je le pensais….

Jesse: en attendant, sa stupidité va nous permettre d'entrer sans trace d'effraction.

Ils entrent. Ils regardent un peu partout. Ils fouillent le bureau. Mais ils ne trouvent rien. Jesse s'approche de la cheminée qui semble n'avoir pas servi depuis longtemps. Il s'agenouille et trouve une petite trappe. Il y découvre une grande enveloppe.

Jesse: Meg?

Elle s'approche, des papiers à la main, et s'agenouille à son tour.

Ils ouvrent l'enveloppe et découvrent des photos de Janice dans une tenue très très légère. Jesse regarde les photos attentivement dans tous les sens. Meghan le regarde d'un air outré.

Meghan: hey….

Jesse s'arrête de regarder les photos.

Meghan: quand je te disais qu'elle avait des choses à cacher. Regarde….(elle lui tend les papiers qu'elle a en main). Ce sont ses relevés de compte. A la même date, chaque mois, de gros prélèvements apparaissent. Toujours la même somme…

Jesse: ça ressemble à un chantage.

Meghan: quelqu'un a peut-être les doubles de ces photos quelque part, ou alors quelqu'un avait ces photos et la faisait chanter pour ne pas les divulguer.

Elle regarde attentivement les relevés. Un petit silence s'installe.

Jesse la regarde avec insistance. Ils sont toujours agenouillés.

Meghan: qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Jesse: Je me disais que je trouvais ça génial d'être au cœur de l'action avec toi et tu sais quoi? je trouve que tu es encore plus sexy quand tu enquêtes…Ils s'embrassent furtivement.

Meghan: Tu es pas mal comme coéquipier…

Jesse: Steve pourrait mal le prendre s'il entendait ça…

Meghan: Il se trouve que Steve n'est pas mon équipier sur cette affaire, il n'a pas le droit, il y aurait conflit d'intérêt et de toutes façons, je crois qu'il a autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Scène 6 (très très courte): on voit Janice et Steve qui s'embrassent.

Scène 7: Le lendemain.

Meghan sonne chez Janice. Celle ci vient ouvrir.

Janice: bonjour.

Meghan: bonjour Janice.

Janice: écoutez, je vais être franche, je sais que votre visite n'est pas une visite de courtoisie et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer, alors qu'est ce que vous voulez?

Meghan: charmant comme accueil…Je vous ai dit hier que vous deviez être interrogée par la police…et…je suis la police (elle sourit ironiquement).

Janice: est ce que c'est un interrogatoire officiel? Est ce que vous me soupçonnez de meurtre?

Meghan: non et oui…pour répondre à vos deux questions….

Janice: si ce n'est pas un interrogatoire officiel, je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Meghan: mais moi j'ai des choses à vous dire…je sais que vous avez des choses à cacher et je ne me fie pas seulement à mon « intuition féminine » pour affirmer cela.

Janice (ironiquement): vraiment?

Meghan (agacée): oui vraiment. Et je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez avec Steve, mais je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire du mal.

Janice: c'est touchant…ne vous inquiétez pas pour Steve. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire de mal. Bien au contraire. Mais je parie que ça…ça vous pose un problème…c'est ça en fait votre problème…

Meghan: vous être à côté de la plaque Janice.

Janice: ha oui?….vous êtes amoureuse de lui et vous me détestez parce que c'est moi qu'il a choisi.

Meghan: Je ne cherche qu'à protéger un ami.

Janice: il n'a pas besoin d'être protégé, et en tous cas, surtout pas de moi. En revanche, je n'en dirais pas autant de vous. Vous êtes dangereuse, vous êtes dingue et c'est vous qui cherchez à lui faire de mal. Vous devriez consulter un psy, et si Steve pouvait changer de coéquipière je n'en serais que plus rassurée….

Meghan: Je vous conseille de coopérer avec la police, je vous conseille de me raconter ce que vous savez et surtout, je vous conseille de dire la vérité à Steve très vite.

Janice: Sinon?

Meghan: sinon je serais sur votre chemin et vous le regretterez.

Janice: est ce que c'est une menace inspecteur Walsh?

Meghan: non…c'est une promesse…

Scène 8: Un peu plus tard….Janice et Steve sont attablés dans un restaurant.

Janice: Dis moi, ton équipière, elle ne serait pas amoureuse de toi par hasard?

Steve (en riant): Meghan? Non, là je crois que tu fais fausse route, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Janice: Vu la façon dont elle m'a pris pour cible deux fois de suite, je pense que je peux au contraire me poser la question.

Steve: comment ça deux fois de suite?

Janice: hé bien, je ne voulais pas t'en parler mais je crois que je dois le faire en fait. Elle est venue me voir ce matin et…elle m'a dit des horreurs si tu savais…

Steve: Meghan? Ce n'est pas son genre…et pourquoi ferait-elle ça?

Janice: Ca je n'en sais rien. Tu es sûr que vos relations sont uniquement professionnelles?

Steve: c'est une amie. Tu sais Janice, le métier de flic implique qu'on se retrouve parfois dans des situations où on ne peut pas se mentir et…Meg est sans doute la meilleure équipière que j'ai eu.

Janice: en tous cas, elle me déteste et ce qu'elle m'a dit était cruel…

Steve: que t'a t-elle dit?

Janice (en retenant ses sanglots): elle m'a dit que…qu'elle était certaine que j'avais tué Thomas. Elle était furieuse après moi. Elle m'a dit de sortir de ta vie et qu'elle veillerait personnellement à ce que je le fasse. Et que si je ne le faisais pas…

Steve (très surpris): Est ce qu'elle t'as menacée?

Janice acquiesce en hochant la tête…

Steve: j'ai du mal à imaginer Meghan en train de te menacer. Je la connais bien et…tu est sûre que tu n'as pas mal interprété ses paroles..

Janice: Steve….je sais qu'on ne se connais pas depuis longtemps mais…je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un avant…Je crois que je t'aime…est ce que tu crois que je pourrais te mentir?

Steve: moi non plus, je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis très longtemps…peut-être même encore jamais…Je ne veux pas gâcher ce qu'il y a entre nous et crois moi, je ne laisserais personne le faire…

Janice: pas même Meghan?

Steve; non…pas même Meghan…Ne crains rien je vais lui parler….

Il l'embrasse.

Scène 8

A l'hôpital…Mark, Amanda, Jesse et Meghan discutent.

Amanda: j'aurais bientôt terminé l'autopsie de Thomas Norman.

Jesse: je parie que tu vas trouver qu'il n'est pas tombé tout seul…

Mark: je ne sais pourquoi mais je partage cet avis… Il sourit.

Meghan (ironiquement et en souriant): moi je sais pourquoi vous partagez cet avis: vous êtes en manque d'énigme à résoudre….

Ils rient…

Steve arrive.

Steve: salut tout le monde…Qu'est ce qui peut bien vous rendre si joyeux?

Mark: Meghan me disait que j'étais en manque de résolution de meurtre….Et je parie qu'Amanda va nous annoncer que thomas Norman n'est pas mort de mort naturelle.

Steve: Si c'est le cas, Janice en sera très affectée et j'ai du mal à voir ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans…

Meghan: ça doit être parce que tu as perdu le sens de l'humour ces derniers temps…

Jesse (d'un ton réprobateur): Meghan…

Meghan (d'un ton ironique): quoi?

Steve: je ne sais pas si j'ai perdu le sens de l'humour mais ce qui est sûr c'est que le tien et le mien sont différents depuis quelques temps. Janice m'a dit que tu étais allée la voir et ça ne m'a pas fait rire du tout…

Meghan: et bien ce n'était pas vraiment le but recherché…Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à m'entendre avec elle…

Steve: vraiment?

Meghan (surprise): oui…vraiment…qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Steve: je veux dire que si tu croyais pouvoir t'entendre avec elle en l'accusant de meurtre…d'un meurtre dont on n'est même pas encore surs qu'il ait eu lieu…

Meghan: Ho…et je suppose qu'elle t'as aussi dit toutes les horreurs qu'elle m'a dites de son côté?;..

Steve: elle m'a surtout parlé des horreurs que tu lui avais dites…Et je t'interdis de l'approcher à nouveau, est ce que c'est clair?

Meghan est surprise du ton employé par Steve. Jamais encore il ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton…D'ailleurs, Steve parlait rarement à qui que ce soit sur ce ton. Cela eu pour effet de déstabiliser complètement Meghan qui commença à entrevoir le fait que sa dispute avec son coéquipier était plus grave que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Jusqu'à maintenant, Meghan considérait presque cela comme un jeu, espérant que Steve allait se rendre compte de lui même que Janice lui mentait. Mais là, elle commençait à avoir quelques doutes…

Meghan (d'un ton à la fois triste, craintif et interrogateur): Steve…

Steve: je préfère te dire que j'ai demandé au capitaine à changer définitivement d'équipier…pour incompatibilité d'humeur…ton comportement envers Janice est complètement déplacé et je ne peux pas l'accepter, je suis désolé…

Meghan n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Elle regarde Steve d'un air ébahi, tout comme d'ailleurs Mark, Jesse et Amanda.

Meghan: tu es…..désolé? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Enfin Steve si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle…

Steve: ho non ce n'est pas une blague. Et je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on évite de se voir pendant quelques temps. Peut-être que ça t'aidera à arrêter de passer ton temps à essayer de t'immiscer dans ma vie privée ou encore de risquer ta vie et celle des autres juste pour te faire remarquer.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulent pendant lesquelles la tension est palpable. Meghan, les larmes aux yeux prend finalement la parole.

Meghan (très émue): Steve, on a vécu des tas de trucs, des tas de situations dans lesquelles on ne peut pas se mentir et tu le sais, je pensais qu'après avoir vécu tout ça tu étais l'une des personnes qui me connaissaient le mieux au monde. Mais si tu peux croire à ce que tu viens de dire…. (elle ne peut plus retenir ses larmes) …alors c'est que tu ne me connais pas du tout…

Steve semble déjà regretter les paroles qu'il vient de prononcer mais il ne dit rien.

Meghan s'en va. Jesse la suit après avoir jeté un regard très froid à Steve. Quant à Mark et Amanda, ils regardent Steve d'un air surpris et triste à la fois.

Jesse retrouve Meghan.

Jesse: Meg, attends…

Meghan s'arrête. Elle le regarde d'un air serein mais forcé, comme si elle ne voulait surtout pas pleurer et faire croire qu'elle se fiche de ce qui vient de se passer. Mais au bout de quelques secondes seulement, elle fond en larmes. Jesse la serre dans ses bras.

Scène 9 : Chez Mark et Steve.

Mark est en train de faire la vaisselle.

Steve arrive.

Steve: tu veux un coup de main?

Mark: voilà le genre de chose qui ne se refuse pas.

Steve: Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure à l'hôpital. Je crois vraiment qu'il fallait que je dise tout ça à Meghan…Elle n'a pas le droit d'agir comme elle le fait. Janice est quelqu'un de bien papa tu sais.

Mark: J'espère que tu as raison Steve. Mais…

Steve: mais tu trouves que j'ai été trop dur avec Meg?

Mark: qu'est ce que tu en penses?

Steve: je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai parlé d'incompatibilité d'humeur. J'aime Janice. C'est quelqu'un de formidable. Et je ne peux pas travailler tous les jours aux côtés d'une équipière qui pense que la femme que j'aime est une meurtrière. Par ailleurs, même son comportement professionnel est devenu très différent du mien: elle est tellement incontrôlable qu'elle en est parfois dangereuse.

Mark: tu m'a toujours dis que c'est ce qui faisait d'elle un bon policier. Est ce que tu as changé d'avis là dessus?

Steve: peut-être, oui….je n'ai pas envie de risquer ma vie.

Mark: Steve, je n'ai pas envie non plus que tu risques ta vie, tu peux me croire…

Steve: Mais?

Mark: mais j'ai du mal à imaginer que Meghan pourrait mettre ta vie en danger, consciemment en tous cas. Mais tu sais ce que tu dois faire, tu n'a qu'à écouter ton cœur et si c'est lui qui te dicte ta conduite en ce moment alors c'est ce que tu fais ce qu'il faut faire.

Il se dirige vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, il se retourne.

Mark: Mais fais attention d'écouter la bonne voix, Steve. Quelquefois, dans le bruit ambiant, on confond la voix de son cœur avec une autre…

Il sort.

Scène 10

Au BBQ bobs.

Jesse est en train de ranger. Steve entre dans le restaurant.

Steve: Salut

Jesse: salut

Jesse semble être un peu agacé.

Steve: Il y a eu du monde aujourd'hui?

Jesse (sans le regarder et en continuant à ranger): pas mal oui.

Steve: qu'est ce qu'il y a Jesse?

Jesse: rien, il n'y a rien du tout Steve…

Steve: alors s'il n'y a rien pourquoi est ce que tu fais cette tête?

Jesse arrête de ranger et regarde Steve dans les yeux.

Jesse: écoutes Steve, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Est ce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de voir que ma copine et mon meilleur ami ne peuvent plus se trouver dans la même pièce sans essayer de s'entretuer…

Steve: alors peut-être que tu devrais avoir une conversation avec ta « copine ».

Jesse: c'est avec toi que je crois devoir avoir cette conversation. C'est toi qui a demandé à changer d'équipier et c'est toi qui lui fait du mal. Et même si tu es mon meilleur ami Steve, je ne peux pas accepter que tu lui fasses du mal. Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de parler de Meghan et de toi. Mais qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé?

Steve: J'ai peut-être fermé les yeux trop longtemps sur son comportement. Ne me dis pas que tu trouves normal qu'un flic mette sa vie en danger sans raison comme elle le fait sans cesse. Je crois que je n'ai pas vu qu'elle avait un problème. Ce qu'il lui faudrait c'est une bonne consultation chez un psy.

Jesse: je suppose que c'est Janice qui t'a ouvert soudainement les yeux sur le comportement de l'une de tes meilleures amies?

Steve: qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

Jesse: ça veut dire que tu accordes plus de crédit à cette fille que tu connais à peine plutôt qu'à Meg qui est ton amie depuis longtemps.

Steve: tu sais Jesse, je crois que ce qu'il y a entre vous t'empêche d'y voir clair.

Jesse: c'est toi qui n'y voit plus clair Steve. Oui, c'est vrai que Meg a des méthodes qui ne sont pas très orthodoxes, mais il y a encore quelques temps, c'est toi qui me disait qu'elle était un excellent flic justement à cause de ça et que je devrais être fier d'elle. Est ce que tu as oublié? Ce sont tes propres paroles Steve…

Steve: C'est vrai mais elle dépasse les bornes. Et son attitude envers Janice ….

Jesse (lui coupant la parole): son attitude envers Janice? Est ce que tu as pensé à l'attitude que pouvait avoir Janice envers elle?

Steve: Jesse, je suis navré. J'aime beaucoup Meghan mais là…elle a dépassé les limites et je ne la laisserais pas faire du mal à Janice.

Jesse: très bien…mais moi, je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à Meghan…même si ça doit me coûter ton amitié…

Steve: je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille…on n'a plus rien à se dire;…

Jesse: Steve…

Steve sort du BBQ Bobs.

Scène 11: Meghan, Robertson, Amanda sont dans le labo d'Amanda.

Amanda: Vous voyez, c'est là…(elle montre une petite plaie sur l'arrière du crane). Il a été frappé avec un objet contondant.

Meghan: donc il ne s'est pas noyé. Il est mort avant et il a été jeté à l'eau ensuite.

Robertson: il s'est peut être cogné la tête contre un rocher avant d'être emporté.

Meghan: oui sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de rocher dans le secteur où il a été trouvé

Robertson: il a pu dériver plus loin et tomber à un endroit où il y en avait

Meghan (d'un ton agacé): quand il a été trouvé, il était mort depuis 2 heures seulement, il n'a pas pu parcourir un long chemin…mais je suppose que tu ne connaissais pas cet élément…tu as lu le dossier où tu découvres cette affaire seulement maintenant?

Robertson a l'air gêné. Amanda également. Elle se rend compte que Meghan est exaspérée par son nouveau coéquipier.

Juste avant que les deux policiers ne quittent la pièce.

Amanda: Meghan?

Meg: oui?

Amanda: je suis navrée tu sais que ça se passe comme ça…

Meghan: pas autant que moi…

Amanda: je n'arrive pas à savoir lequel de vous deux à raison. Steve semble penser que tu détestes Janice….

Meghan: là dessus au moins il a raison…

Amanda: mais pourquoi enfin Meg?

Meghan: écoutes Amanda, je serais ravie que Steve aie quelqu'un dans sa vie, quelqu'un de bien qui le rende heureux. Mais crois moi, Janice n'est pas cette personne.

Amanda: qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

Meghan: d'abord parce qu'elle ne cesse de lui mentir. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi n'a rien à voir avec ce que Steve a l'air de penser… Elle lui a menti à ce sujet, tu peux me croire. Et je suis certaine que…qu'elle a un lien avec ce meurtre

Amanda: est ce que tu veux dire…?

Meghan acquiesce du regard.

Amanda: Meghan, essaie un peu de te mettre à sa place. Imagine que tu doives choisir entre la confiance que tu as en Steve et celle que tu as en Jesse…Qui choisirais tu?

Meghan: ….je ne sais pas…j'imagine que ça dépend des circonstances…oui, peut-être que je ferais d'abord confiance à Jesse mais Amanda, en plus d'être mon petit ami, Jesse est aussi mon meilleur ami depuis des années. Steve ne connaît Janice que depuis quelques semaines.

Amanda ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle regarde Meghan.

Amanda: Meg…pardonne moi pour la question que je vais te poser, mais…je suis ton amie et je m'inquiète pour toi. Je…je trouve ta réaction face à tout cela tellement…

Meghan (d'un ton agacé): tellement quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Amanda? Tu ne trouves pas normal que je m'inquiète pour mon meilleur ami?

Amanda: mais enfin, Steve est assez grand pour se protéger tout seul Meghan. Si Janice a vraiment tué son patron, alors il se rendra à l'évidence si nous le lui prouvons. Il en souffrira c'est vrai mais pour le reste, il est assez grand pour assumer ça tout seul. Excuses moi mais je trouve ton comportement excessif. Et ne te mets pas en colère mais…tu agis comme si tu étais jalouse de Janice.

Meghan est exaspérée par les paroles d'Amanda.

Meghan: je te remercie Amanda. Je pensais que tu me comprendrais mais décidément, ceux que je croyais être mes amis me laissent tomber les uns après les autres…

Amanda: Meg…excuses moi…je suis désolée, je…

Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase: Meghan est partie en claquant la porte du labo.

Scène 12:

Meghan vient de sortir du labo, elle est furieuse. Mais les paroles d'Amanda continuent à lui trotter dans la tête. Elle s'adosse contre un mur et ferme les yeux. Elle commence à se demander si son amie n'a pas raison. Amanda est tellement raisonnable, elle et Mark représentent la voix de la sagesse pour elle. Elle commence à se dire que c'est vrai: sa réaction est excessive. Elle réalise soudain que sa colère lui a déjà coûté son amitié avec Steve. Et elle en vient à se demander pourquoi Janice lui inspire autant d'inimitié. Et si Amanda avait raison, si elle était amoureuse de Steve? La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était…Elle n'avait jamais pensé à Steve de cette manière mais le fait qu'il tombe amoureux de Janice l'avait troublée au point d'en perdre les pédales et de s'en prendre très violemment à cette dernière. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait été injuste avec Janice. Elle en était à ce stade de ses réflexions lorsqu'une voix la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

Mark: Meghan? Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Vous attendez Jesse?

Meghan: en fait…non pas vraiment…je…je réfléchissais….

Mark (souriant): vous réfléchissez en plein milieu des couloirs de l'hôpital? Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien?

Meghan: oui, tout va très bien Mark…(après quelques secondes d'hésitation) en fait non…pour être franche, ça ne va pas très bien…

Mark (en ouvrant la porte de la salle de repos): venez par ici…

Il se sert un café.

Mark: alors dites moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Est ce que c'est votre différent avec Steve qui vous met dans cet état? Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter trop pour ça…je suis certain que ça va s'arranger. ..

Meghan: vous croyez? Ho Mark..je me sens tellement stupide…j'ai tout gâché…j'ai…je sais que je n'ai pas été très…correcte avec Janice. J'ai cherché à la compromettre depuis le début…je n'ai pas cessé de lui chercher des défauts, des choses à lui reprocher…et…j'ai découvert qu'elle mentait à Steve et ça n'a fait que renforcer mon sentiment d'hostilité envers elle. Et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est à perdre mon meilleur ami. Avouez que je suis vraiment stupide non?

Mark (en riant): oui, ce n'est pas bien malin, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Steve vous pardonnera ça croyez moi…

Mark regarde la jeune femme en souriant. Il comprend qu'il y a autre chose que Meghan ne lui a pas dit.

Mark: Qu'est ce qu'il y a Meghan?

Meghan: la vérité c'est que…je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis…Jesse a cru que…il a cru que j'étais jalouse de Janice et Amanda le croit aussi. Et…et s'ils avaient raison? Je…je n'avais jamais pensé à Steve de cette façon, je n'ai jamais imaginé une seule seconde que… je l'aimais. Mais…je dois avouer que…le fait qu'il soit amoureux de Janice…

Mark: meghan…le fait que Steve soit amoureux de Janice vous perturbe non pas parce que vous êtes amoureuse de lui…Mais vous avez eu peur, ça c'est vrai. Vous avez eu peur de perdre la complicité qu'il y avait entre vous, qu'il vous oublie et que tous les bons moments que vous avez passé ensemble soient terminés. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'amour Meghan…si c'était le cas, vous n'auriez pas eu ces hésitations. Vous l'auriez su c'est tout. Avez vous hésitez pour Jesse? Est ce que vous avez des doutes sur ce que vous ressentez pour lui?

Meghan: Non…non aucun…vous avez raison…comment se fait -il que vous arriviez exactement à trouver les mots pour m'expliquer ce que je ressens?

Mark sourit.

Mark: hum…disons que j'ai quelques années d'expérience d'avance sur vous…

Meghan se lève précipitamment.

Mark: mais où allez vous comme ça?

Meghan: il faut que je vois Jesse…et aussi Steve…je crois que j'ai quelques erreurs à réparer.

Mark sourit en secouant la tête…

Scène 13: Meghan sort de la salle de repos. Elle croise une infirmière.

Meghan: Excusez moi, vous n'auriez pas vu le docteur Travis?

Infirmière: il était en salle 4 il y a quelques minutes, je peux peut-être vous renseign…(avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, Meghan était déjà loin). L'infirmière la regarde en secouant la tête en se demandant ce qui pouvait la rendre si pressée. Meghan aperçoit Jesse qui sort d'une salle.

Jesse (en souriant): hey…salut..

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, elle l'entraîne dans une salle vide et referme la porte.

Jesse: mais qu'est ce qui…

Mais la jeune femme ne lui laisse pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, elle l'embrasse passionnément.

Jesse: mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

Meghan: rien…je t'aime…j'ai… j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu avoir ces idées bizarres…

Jesse: quelles idées bizarres? De quoi tu parles?

Meghan: de rien…rien du tout…ça n'a aucune importance…

Jesse: aucune importance?

Meghan (en souriant): aucune importance…

Ils s'embrassent.

Meghan: Jesse, il faut que je m'en aille. Il faut que je vois Steve.

Jesse: j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de t'excuser d'avoir eu des idées bizarres de la même façon qu'avec moi?

Meghan (en riant): non…je te rassure…je dois juste mettre deux ou trois choses au point.

Scène 14: Au commissariat. Le soir. Il n'y a presque plus personne. Meghan voit Steve en train de travailler. Elle s'approche de lui.

Meghan: salut…

Steve lève la tête…

Steve: salut.

Meghan: je…(elle semble hésiter, en réalité, elle ne sait pas trop par où commencer, finalement, elle n'ose pas entrer directement dans le vif du sujet) je me demandais si tu savais où était le dossier Benson…

Steve: le trafic d'organes? Cette affaire est terminée non?

Meghan: je voulais vérifier quelque chose…un détail…j'ai…je crois que j'ai oublié un détail dans le rapport….

Steve: tu reviens ici presque au milieu de la nuit pour un détail sur un rapport?

Meghan: oui… en fait non…je…je voulais te dire que…

Mais à ce moment là, quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. C'est Janice. Elle n'a pas encore vu Meghan.

Janice (en entrant dans la pièce): Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être envie d'une petite pause alors j'ai…(elle s'interrompt en voyant Meghan): qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

Meghan: je travaille ici…

Steve: j'ai terminé. On peut y aller.

Meghan regarde Steve et Janice et les excuses qu'elle voulais présenter n'arrivent pas à s'exprimer.

Steve se lève. Janice sort. Steve s'apprête à la suivre.

Meghan: Steve?

Il se retourne.

Meghan: tu me manques….

Scène 15: Meghan se rend à nouveau chez Janice…Cette fois de façon plus officielle.

Janice vient ouvrir.

Janice: mais pourquoi est ce que vous me harcelez de cette manière…vous êtes complètement folle.

Meghan: Janice, je regrette mais vous devez être interrogée dans cette affaire. Nous avons besoin de savoir des choses.

Janice: allez vous en…

Meghan: j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas possible. Vous devez répondre à mes questions, je regrette.

Janice la laisse entrer.

Meghan: Écoutez je vous dois des excuses. J'ai été…agressive envers vous et…je le regrette croyez moi.

Janice la regarde étonnée.

Meghan: Malgré tout, il y a des choses que vous devez m'expliquer. Thomas Norman n'est pas mort de mort naturelle. Nous en avons la preuve maintenant.

Janice: est ce que je fais partie des suspects?

Meghan: je dois vous avouer que oui, je suis désolée….

Janice (ironiquement): ho, je vous en prie, Meghan, vous n'êtes pas vraiment désolée…

Meghan: quoiqu'il en soit, vous devez savoir que…je suis au courant du petit chantage que quelqu'un exerce ou a exercé sur vous…

Le visage de Janice change d'expression.

Janice: est ce que c'est ce que vous étiez venue dire à Steve hier soir?

Meghan: non….non, je vous assure que non. Mais je crois que vous devriez le faire…Et…vous comprenez que cela constitue un excellent mobile pour vous…Dites moi où vous étiez le soir du meurtre Janice…

Janice: mais quelle preuve avez vous de ce que vous avancez? Comment avez vous su?

Meghan: ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Janice: Vous croyez?

Meghan: où étiez vous Janice?

Janice: vous êtes toujours convaincue que je l'ai tué n'est ce pas?

Meghan: non, c'est faux…je veux comprendre, c'est tout…

Janice: j'étais chez moi…(elle pleure, elle semble désemparée)

Meghan: seule?

Janice: oui.

Meghan: vous vous rendez compte que cet alibi n'est pas vérifiable et qu'il ne vous aidera pas du tout?

Janice: est ce que vous allez m'arrêter?

Meghan: non….je n'ai aucune preuve que vous l'ayez tué. Mais si vous l'avez fait, j'en trouverais.

Meghan se dirige vers la porte. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Janice l'appelle.

Janice: Meghan?

Meghan se retourne.

Janice: je n'ai pas tué Thomas Norman, je vous le jure. C'est vrai, il me faisait chanter avec ces photos mais….je ne l'ai pas tué pour ça, c'est la vérité.

Meghan: Alors dans ce cas, aidez moi à coincer celui qui l'a fait. Vous ne vous rappelez pas quelque chose? Il n'y a pas un élément qui pourrait nous aider…?

Janice: je suis désolée…non, je ne vois pas.

Meghan la fixe du regard.

Meghan: vous en êtes certaine? Janice, comment voulez vous que je vous crois innocente du meurtre alors que vous êtes en ce moment même en train de me mentir?

Janice: quoi?

Meghan: vous aviez une aventure avec Norman. On a trouvé chez lui des lettres qui vous lui aviez adressées. Des lettre très équivoques. Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un élément important?

Janice: je…je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Je ne veux pas que Steve apprenne ça. C'est pour ça que je ne vous l'avais pas dit.

Meghan: mais c'était avant que vous rencontriez Steve. Il ne peut pas vous en vouloir pour quelque chose qui s'est passé avant votre rencontre.

Janice: Ecoutez, soit vous m'arrêtez pour ce meurtre, soit vous n'avez aucune preuve et je veux que vous partiez.

Meghan, comprenant qu'elle ne pourra rien tirer de plus de Janice, s'en va.

Scène 16

Jesse, Amanda et Mark sont à l'hôpital en salle de repos.

Mark: Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Janice Carter agit de cette manière: elle cache des éléments essentiels à l'enquête et pourtant, elle jure qu'elle est innocente. On dirait qu'elle cherche à se protéger de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un.

Meghan entre dans la pièce à ce moment là.

Meghan: oui, ou à protéger quelqu'un.

Amanda: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Qui voudrait -elle protéger?

Meghan: j'ai fait quelques recherches sur elle: elle était mariée, le divorce sera prononcé dans quelques jours.

Mark: oui, je savais cela. Steve me l'a dit. Elle n'a pas caché cet élément.

Meghan: oui, mais ce qu'elle a caché c'est qu'elle était avec lui le soir du meurtre. Je l'ai interrogé, il a bien insisté sur ce point. Comme si c'était primordial, comme si il voulait à tout prix la disculper. Et pourtant, elle, elle dit qu'elle était seule, en sachant très bien que ce manque d'alibi pourrait la conduire à une inculpation pour meurtre;

Jesse: je ne comprends pas, c'est illogique. Pourquoi mentirait-elle alors que ça peut la disculper…

Mark: c'est peut-être son ex mari qui ment. Il veut sans doute la protéger.

Meghan: non, il dit la vérité. Plusieurs témoins, des voisins, l'ont vu arriver chez Janice le soir du meurtre. Amanda, tu as estimé l'heure de la mort à 22 ou 23 heures; Il n'est ressorti de chez Janice qu'aux environs de minuit. Donc ils étaient bien ensemble au moment du meurtre.

Jesse: mais alors pourquoi Janice ment-elle à ce sujet?

Mark: Elle doit penser que son manque d'alibi au contraire la sauve: parce que dans ce cas, nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'elle ait fait quoique ce soit. Ca nous aurait empêché de faire le lien avec son ex mari.

Amanda: un lien qui leur donne à tous les deux un excellent mobile: le crime passionnel par excellence: le mari qui tue l'amant de sa femme par jalousie.

Jesse: un mobile oui…mais aucune preuve.

Meghan(pensivement): Je crois…je crois qu'elle aime vraiment Steve…

Amanda: qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec notre affaire…

Meghan: et bien…si son ex mari s'en est pris à Norman parce qu'il était son amant…il pourrait bien s'en prendre à Steve maintenant et si on lui faisait entrevoir ça, peut-être qu'elle nous raconterait toute l'histoire…

Mark: oui, ça peut marcher…si elle est vraiment amoureuse de lui…mais il y a une chose qui m'inquiète…

Meghan: j'ai peur qu'on pense à la même chose…

Mark: qu'est ce qui nous dit que son ex mari ne va pas réellement et rapidement s'en prendre à Steve?…

Meghan: je vais faire convoquer Carter immédiatement et dès qu'il sera là, j'interrogerais Janice.

Scène 17: Meghan est au commissariat.

Meghan: est ce que Shawn Carter est ici. Je l'ai fait convoquer pour un interrogatoire.

Policier: il est introuvable inspecteur. Il semble avoir disparu de la circulation.

En entendant ces paroles, Meghan commence à paniquer. Elle comprend que Steve est peut-être en danger. Elle est alors étonnée de voir Janice arriver en trombe.

Janice: s'il vous plait, faites quelque chose…

Meghan: qu'est ce qu'il y a Janice, calmez vous.

Janice: Shawn, mon ex mari, il a dit qu'il allait tuer Steve. Il a découvert que j'avais une liaison avec lui et il était furieux.

Meghan: allons, calmez vous Janice, Steve est flic, il saura se défendre..

Janice: mais vous ne comprenez pas…il est dingue.

Meghan: c'est lui qui a tué Norman n'est ce pas?

Janice: oui. S'il vous plait faites quelque chose. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal..

Meghan (à un policier): Savez vous où est Steve Sloan?

Policier: il est rentré chez lui. Il y a environ une demie heure.

Elle compose le numéro de Steve mais il est sur messagerie. Elle appelle alors Mark et lui dit de la rejoindre chez lui. Ils arrivent en même temps à la maison de Mark. En entrant, ils entendent un bruit de vase qui tombe.

Meghan (en sortant son arme): Steve, tu es là?

C'est alors qu'ils voient un homme sauter par la terrasse et tenter de s'enfuir par la plage. Meghan ressort de la maison en courant. Après avoir sauté, Shawn est un peu étourdi ce qui lui fait perdre un peu de temps et le temps qu'il se relève, il se retrouve face à Meghan qui le menace de son arme. Il lève les mains en l'air.

Meghan: C'est terminé Carter. Je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Thomas Norman.

Des renforts arrivent à ce moment là et embarquent Shawn. Meghan retourne à l'intérieur et voit Mark aux côtés de Steve qui est allongé par terre.

Meghan: Ho mon Dieu. C'est pas vrai.

Mark: ça va, il n'a rien apparemment. Il a été assommé mais ça va aller. L'ambulance va arriver. Il faut s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de commotion…

Scène 18: A l'hôpital.

Steve est dans une chambre. Janice entre.

Janice: je suis désolée…

Steve: pas autant que moi. Tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas me mentir…tu n'as fait que ça depuis le début.

Janice: j'avais tellement peur de te perdre.

Steve: c'est en me mentant que tu risquait le plus de me perdre Janice.

Janice: je regrette si tu savais.

Steve: Quelquefois la vérité fait mal c'est vrai, mais ça ne peut jamais être pire que le mensonge. Janice, notre histoire a débuté sur un mensonge.

Janice: je vois….je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille…

Scène 19:

Mark, Jesse, Amanda et Mark sont dans la chambre d'hôpital où se trouve Steve.

Mark: il faut que tu te reposes un peu et tu pourras sortir demain. Tu n'as eu qu'une légère commotion.

Jesse: tu t'es sors bien. L'autre gars a eu moins de chance que toi.

Steve: tu trouves que je m'en sors bien…

Amanda: je suis navrée Steve.

Steve: ho c'est rien…je commence à avoir l'habitude…Je suis le célibataire le moins chanceux de Los Angeles…

Jesse: peut-être même d' Amérique…

Mark: nous allons te laisser te reposer maintenant. Je repasserais tout à l'heure.

Jesse: A tout à l'heure.

Amanda: repose toi bien.

Ils sortent. Meghan, elle ne sort pas et vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Meghan: comment tu te sens?…

Steve: Bof..j'en sais trop rien.

Meghan: Steve, je…je suis désolée, tu sais. Je me suis mêlée de ta vie privée et…je n'avais pas le droit de m'en prendre à Janice de cette façon. Je te demande pardon.

Steve: je sais que tu l'as fait parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. Le problème c'est que tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire le mot modération.

Meghan lui sourit..

Steve: Moi aussi je suis désolé. Je regrette d'avoir douté de toi et de ton amitié.

La jeune femme est à la fois surprise et rassurée d'entendre ces paroles. Elle n'ose croire qu'elle a retrouvé son ami.

Elle le regarde, gênée, et sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Steve (voyant la jeune femme au bord des larmes lui fait son sourire légendaire, comment décrire ça…la petite mimique sourire de Steve quoi..) : viens là…

Il la serre dans ses bras.

Meghan (très émue): si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur d'avoir perdu ton amitié…et si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur quand j'ai cru que tu étais…

Steve: tout va bien maintenant. Tu sais, je regrette cette histoire d'incompatibilité d'humeur et…tu me manques aussi. Est ce que tu…penses que tu voudras à nouveau travailler avec moi?

Meghan ne sourit plus et le regarde d'un air faussement ébahi: travailler avec toi? Ho…Steve….il n'est pas question que JE travaille avec toi….

Steve paraît déçu par ces propos mais secoue la tête comme pour dire qu'il comprend toutefois sa réaction.

Mais Meghan poursuit: C'est toi qui travaille avec moi et pas l'inverse Sloan…j'ai encore des tas de trucs à t'apprendre alors…je n'ai pas le choix…

Steve d'un air faussement exaspéré: et tu trouves ça drôle…

Meghan: un peu oui…

Steve: j'ai toujours dit qu'on n'avait pas le même humour…Disparaît…je te signale que le médecin a dit qu'il fallait que je me repose.

Meghan se dirige vers la porte. Avant de sortir elle se retourne .

Meghan: je te promets de ne plus me mêler de ta vie privée et de ne plus essayer de me faire remarquer en risquant ma vie et celle des autres….

Steve (en riant): je t'interdis de me promettre ça…

Scène 20:

Meghan entre dans le BBQ bobs.

Jesse est à une table avec Amanda. Elle s'assoit en face de Jesse et à côté d'Amanda.

Meghan: Il paraît qu'on sert des steaks sensationnels dans ce restaurant.

Amanda: oui, à condition de soudoyer les serveurs, sinon il faut attendre des heures…

Meghan: ça tombe bien, j'avais justement l'intention de soudoyer quelqu'un ici, et je crois que je vais directement essayer avec le patron…

Amanda se lève (en riant): il faut que j'y aille. J'ai promis à CJ et à Dion de les emmener au cinéma. On ne peut pas être en retard à ce genre de rendez vous…

Meghan: c'est vrai…bonne soirée Amanda.

Jesse: salut.

Lorsqu'elle est partie, Jesse regarde Meghan qui lui sourit.

Jesse: comment va Steve?

Meghan: ça va… je crois…je suis désolée que ça n'ait pas marché pour lui et Janice.

Jesse la regarde d'in air incrédule tout en lui souriant;

Jesse: c'est faux…tu l'as détestée au premier regard et tu es ravie qu'elle ne soit plus là…tu récupères ton meilleur ami…

Meghan: en fait…mon meilleur ami ne m'a jamais laissée tomber Et … je n'ai pas besoin de le récupérer parce qu'il a été à mes côtés depuis le début et je dois dire que c'est la plus belle chose au monde pour moi de savoir que je peux compter sur lui à chaque seconde. Et je voudrais qu'il sache que lui aussi peut compter sur moi à chaque seconde…. (elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse, puis lui chuchote: « C'est toi mon meilleur ami Jesse. »

Fin.


End file.
